


Entry 0-It was never supposed to end

by RedCrowCreates



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrowCreates/pseuds/RedCrowCreates
Summary: Heading into collage Entrapta finds a new place to stay with two new roommates. They seem pretty cool and are honestly the best roommates Entrapta could have wished for. One problem, the area they live in is known to have a problem with crime, and Entrapta is positive that one of her roommates is the new hero in town.





	1. Entry 1-A new beginning:

**Entry 1-A new beginning:**

Today, I went to the labs at the college to check things out before I moved into my new apartment tomorrow. It seems that their equipment is a few years old and commercially bought. The professors seemed impressed by my friends, they said they had never seen anything like it. Little robots that do things for me, it’s not much. They are the first I ever made.

The facility is nice and clean, and even though classes don’t start for another week there seem to be many students wandering around campus. Some have parents with them, others do not. It seems as though many people are moving into dorms today, interesting. I didn’t have to live in the dorms because I already lived in the city. I’ve found an apartment to stay in as well, my roommates seem nice from what I’ve heard of them. We haven't met yet.

**Entry 2-Moving in:**

I am moving in today, there are three rooms in the new place so we each get our own space. Two rooms by the bathroom and one by the kitchen. I chose the one by the kitchen. One person seems to have already been here, due to the fact that there are unopened boxes in one of the rooms. I’m going to set up my room as we wait.

It turned out to be more of a lab that I sleep in then a bedroom.

One of my roommates just got here, I can assume that they were at the gym or some other such place because they have one bag with them, they are wearing exercise clothing, and they are covered in sweat. I learn that their name Is “Adora” they are the one that already moved in. They take a shower and we decide to go grocery shopping while we wait for our other roommate. Adora seems nice, she is a little weirded out by my friends though.

When we return the last of us is there. Her name is “Catra.” We all have a good night getting to know each other and helping set up the place. It’s nice.

**Entry 3-New “Hero” in town:**

It’s been a few days since I made my last entry. Though, there's a reason for that. Nothing truly interesting happened, and I didn’t learn anything of importance.

There is a new superhero in town. They are doing the basic beat up bad guys shtick, and they call themselves “she-ra” It’s a curious name. If I ever get the chance I’ll ask them why they chose it.

Their aim is to take down the “hoard” a gang that has been screwing the city over for years. The police won’t even bother with them unless someone gets hurt, then they get a slap on the wrist and are let go. It’s become problematic. But if I had to be honest, I don’t care. As long as I get to work I don’t care who’s in charge.

**Entry 4-Roomates:**

Catra and Adora are great roommates, they don’t seem to mind my late nights working. Actually, most the time they're out of the house. They seem to have very busy schedules between school, work, and friends. Though they still try and spend time with me when they're home, which is nice.

We respect each other's space and privacy, Carta and Adora are relatively tidy and they have their own food for the most part. It’s quiet most of the time because everyone is tired always. Lots of sleep happen. Catra especially loves to sleep. Whenever she can she’s taking a nap, wherever too.

**Entry 5-class:**

I’m taking mostly engineering classes, there very boring right now due to the fact that we are just reviewing stuff right now, for some people it’s a first. I hope we get to something more fun soon.

**Entry 6-???:**

I’m almost certain that Adora is the new hero known as “She-ra”


	2. Entry 7-Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be pretty short, only 6 entries each.

**Entry 7-Proof**

I’ve spent the last few days thinking about it and now I’m certain. The only problem is that She-Ra is like 9 feet tall and super buff. Adora on the other hand just has an average athletic build and is definitely not that tall, but I have seen the sword that She-Ra uses in Adora’s room.

Today she came home covered in bruises, no cuts or scrapes just bruises. But it’s odd, and she wouldn't tell me how she got them. No matter. Catra asked me if I wanted to hang out and meet some people she works with. I decided to go, Scorpia was nice.

**Entry 8-Movie night**

We are finally doing a project in class, It’s a group project. No One knows what they're doing. I might just have Catra scratch their eyes out. Honestly, do they not know anything about engineering. I need a break. Adora suggested a movie night.

It was nice finally getting a break, though Catra and Adora fell asleep halfway through the movie, Catra curled up in Adora’s lap like a cat. They looked relaxed, I think that was the first time I’ve ever seen them relaxed. There always so busy.

**Entry 9-Friends**

I woke up today after everyone left, I don’t know why but I was exhausted after that movie. I don’t have any classes today but I still end up at the school campus. Scorpia is here. She sees me and comes over to say hi. It seems she takes classes here, and doesn't just work with Catra, she has classes with her too.

**Entry 10-Magic**

THE SWORD IS MAGIC!

I saw Adora use it to turn into She-Ra. The. Sword. Is. MAGIC!

**Entry 11-The team**

Adora noticed I saw her today, she asked if I wanted to join her team. She-ra has a team? I have decided I want to meet them.

They were nice, a bit intense, but honestly, Catra is worse. So far I have met both who Catra works with and Adora in the same week. They all seem to like me too. We plan to have another movie night next week.

**Entry 12-helping**

Watching the news this morning I noticed the team at work, It never dawned on me before how much they do, and it doesn't seem as though anyone else notices them. They call themselves the “rebellion” silly name, I still have to ask Adora about the whole she-ra thing. I think I might just do that today.

I’ve agreed to help the rebellion with some of my inventions, but I told them that I wouldn't be exclusive. I take odd jobs all the time to get a little extra cash for this very expensive “hobby” of mine (as the others say) but I don’t care, as long as I get to build things I don’t care who’s in charge.

I asked Adora what’s with the whole She-Ra thing. She said it's from an old story one of her friends told her about the sword. She didn’t say anything else.

Also, school still sucks, I had to do that whole project on my own because my group didn’t care, they didn’t even respond to any of my emails. They just. AAAAAAAAAH. I’m going to have Catra scratch their eyes out.


	3. Entry 13-Splinter group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta begins working with not just She-ra, but Catra too in her plan to escape the hoard.

**Entry 13-Splinter group**

At this point, I’ve been working for Adora and the rebels for a few weeks now, during this time Catra has asked me for a few different things. I now watch the news regularly to see how my babies are working in the field. I haven't made much, but it’s enough. The rebels now have the upper hand, that’s when I noticed a little splinter group of the horde. I don’t think anyone else knows. I don’t even think the horde knows, but Catra came to talk to me today. She wanted to hire me to build something for her but she has some things to do first. I think she’s the leader of this group. Well, that’s awkward.

**Entry 14-Working for both sides**

I had a meeting with Catra and Scorpia today, they told me everything, about how they are trying to split from the hoard and make a new gang, about how they have to get this crystal from the hoard first, about how Catra has some cool magic that deals with none other than cats. She asked if I can make some things to help with obtaining the crystal before I start working on it, so I do.

Adora came to talk to me as well today, it was late, she was about to leave, but she needed something from me. I’d been working on it a short while now, today she aims to track down the hoards base of operations and she will, with my help.

**Entry 15-Shadow Weaver**

Turns out what Adora was doing helped out Catra’s group.

The news was all about how She-ra took out one of the major pieces of the Hoard, Shadow Weaver. That, that is the person Catra needed to take out to get access to the crystal, and the police appreciate the fact that there gone too. No longer causing trouble for everyone else.

Shadow Weaver was apparently in charge of a lot of the smaller parts of the hoard, deciding who would do what, an important job, they also were in charge of testing the crystal. Catra has already stolen her notes and given them to me, she will be getting the crystal tonight.

Success, we got the crystal and it is now in my lab. I can’t let Adora see it though, but it seems to be compatible with whatever magic is in that sword of hers, she won't let me mess with it though.

**Entry 16-Movie night x2**

It’s movie night again. Adora invited her team and Catra hers, It was fun seeing the two very different groups getting along, and I’m the only one in the room who knows who everyone is.

We end up watching more than a few movies, it’s 3 am by the time we finished. Glimmer and Adora are cuddled up to each other sleeping, while Bow is chilling with the rest of the team on the floor. Catra is also cuddled up to Adora. Scorpia and I are the only ones still awake right now. She is currently in the kitchen getting something to drink, we decided that it’s best we leave everyone alone for the time being.

**Entry 17-Attack**

The hoard made a move on the school today while class was in session. Catra was there, her and her team. One thing about her team though, they don’t all stand with her against the hoard. None of my inventions were used. Not even when She-ra got here. Neither of them wants the other side to know about me. It’s sweet.

She-ra, as always, won no problem. Catra didn’t seem to care. She never doses anymore. Her team's attacks are hurting the hoard more than helping them at this point.

That’s what she’s doing. Hurting the hoard. Taking them down. Trying to get out.

**Entry 18-Plans**

Tomorrow marks a month working with She-ra and the rebellion, over the small time I’ve been in this part of town the hoard has taken almost everything. I have full access to there technology via Catra and her splinter group, It’s amazing. More advanced than most mainstream tech that’s for sure.

Everything is going to plan. Catra’s group will make there move, soon.


	4. Entry Whatever

**Entry 19-Working**

Two weeks have passed since my last entry. I've been working constantly, round the clock on both school work and projects for Catra’s Hoard group and the rebellion. I haven’t watched the news in this time, but what I’ve heard from the others is that She-ra is taking back small parts of the town, all thanks to Catra’s group weakening the Hoard from the inside. I helped a little as well.

**Entry 20-Internship**

My professor asked me to talk to him today, I’ve been doing well in his class so I don’t know why he requested to talk to me after class. Though that particular class isn’t for a little while, so in the meantime, I’ll be working on projects for the others.

He offered me an internship! BUT, I had to turn him down, for now, I have too much on my plate. Maybe another time.

**Entry 21-Tonight, we move**

Catra and Scorpia will be doing a lot of the heavy lifting, while I work from the sidelines. The project with the crystal has been going well, we will be using it to escape today, and we will escape with the crystal in hand. I already have some of my babies taking it off the premises.

The crystal made it out safely without the Hoard knowing. Catra has been making sure none of the guards see us while Scorpia grabs any supplies they need (tech, basic survival stuff, weapons). They made it out safely, all the Items will be moved to our drop off point, where I’ll pick them up in a few days. So far it’s been a success.

**Entry 22-Tomorrow**

I pick everything up tomorrow. We set up a camera a few days ago to make sure everything is fine, it is. Adora is still freaking out about the fact that the Hoard attacked itself. The news is freaking out too, and other members of the Hoard have broken off in search of Catras group so they could join.

**Entry 23-Pick up day**

I’m heading down to the drop off point, everything looks good. I’m excited to get to work with all this new stuff, right now I’m just going to move everything to the new base.

Looking at everything it seems that I’m going to need a bit of help. There's a lot of stuff, I’m going to head home to grab some help. This is going to be such a fun exsp-------

**Entry whatever.**

They broke my recorder. I had a back up though, but they still broke it. Oh yeah, I’m currently in the Hoard base. Catra is going to be pissed.


	5. Entry Whatever and one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta is stuck in the Hoard base for a few days, In that time she goes through more than a few tape recorders.

**Entry whatever and one**

 

So I’ve been here for a day, and nothing really interesting has happened yet. Though I’ve noticed that no one particularly cares about my presence, no one has come to talk to me or anything like that. They might latter, so I need to keep an eye out.

 

**Entry whatever and two**

 

Day two of being here. The Hoard seems to have had a few troubles in the last few days. I think there attacks from the rebellion. Another thing that there doing is renovating their base, probably to keep Catra and her group out because they kinda know how to get around, but what they don’t know is that Catra still has my children and thus has the ability to scan the area for best entrances and exits. Adora has something similar as well.

 

**Entry whatever and three**

 

The Hoard is so done with Adora at this point, what they haven’t noticed is The rest of the rebellion sneaking in. I just saw glimmer snooping around threw the cameras. I hacked the cameras. I could probably hack my way out of here if I wanted to. Though seeing what Adora and Catra are doing to get me out is a fun little experiment! I know for a fact that there are still some of Catra’s people here, I talked to one earlier today. Though every time I see one they are with at least one actual Hoard solder.

 

**Entry whatever and four**

 

Day four, Catra just blew up the entrance.

 

**Entry whatever 2.0**

 

Okay so after the entrance blew up they took my recorder, so I made a new one!

 

“HEY! YOU CAN’T HAVE THAT!”

 

Oh no, they're going to take this one too. That’s sad.

 

**Entry whatever 3.0**

 

So they broke it. So I made a new one. I’m alone now. Wherever I am is quite a dar- and there’s Adora.

 

“We gotta get you out of here.”

 

And there’s Catra.

 

“CATRA?!?”

 

“ADORA?!? WAIT! YOUR SHE-RA?”

 

“YEAH! AND YOU USED TO BE APART OF THE HOARD!”

 

Oh, this is interesting.

 

**Entry whatever 4.0**

 

Catra and Adora took away my recorder, It’s a day later, I’m safe. I’m going to recount what happened tomorrow. Right now I need a nap and some tiny food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second to last chapter of this, so yeah. It's going to end. I'm excited to finish this up and it was really nice to get feedback from people on this stupid fic that I just kinda threw together on a whim. so yeah, one more chapter.


	6. Entry 0-It was never supposed to end

Everyone kept on taking my recorder on that last day so I didn’t have the ability to record everything that was going on, that’s why I’m doing this now. Recording the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me, and the aftermath.

 

The gist of it is that I got kidnaped by the Hoard about a week ago and they took me to there base, keeping me there for about four days. That’s when Catra and Adora broke me out with the help of the rest of there groups.

 

When Catra blew up the entrance the two guys in charge of watching me took me out of my cell and started taking me somewhere else, somewhere “more secure.” on the way there I noticed a few different people following me from both the splinter group and the rebellion. When I was left in the room I was there for about five minutes before Adora (or She-ra) broke in, Catra following close behind.

 

They argued for a bit when they both got there, surprised by the other's presence and “secret” Identity, (honestly they told everyone who was remotely nice to them). After a bit, they decided that they'll talk about it later when they're not trying to rescue there friend from a gang that is more like an evil empire with a supervillain leader who no one actually knew what they looked like. It’s all very stereotypical and annoying. Though the fact that it’s real, like actually a thing, it’s quite interesting.

 

Once they got to an agreement we headed out, it was three steps out the door before we got stopped again. Adora was ready to kill, and Catra was ecstatic. It was the rest of her group. Explaining that to Adora didn’t make her trust them anymore, and with the way, Adora moved around this place I feel like she had a good reason why. We move on. Quickly and quietly we made turn after turn, every way to avoid the cameras, sometimes Cata was leading, other times Adora was. We wouldn't have made it out without both of them.

 

We collected everyone from both sides and were almost out. We could see the exit. This fascinating puzzle was almost to an end! We were on the home stretch! Then we ran into him. The leader of the Hoard. The look on Adora's face made it all cleared, the look that he gave her. The way he said her name sent shivers down my spine. She was frozen, and then I knew, I knew that she knew this man. I knew that he tore her apart at some point, tore her to a point of no return, or at least he gave the orders.

 

She was flickering, anger visibly boiling. Adora charged, and he vanished. Glimmer went to confront Adora before giving the orders to head out. At this point, it wasn't fun anymore. One of my friends was hurt. My friends, I’ve never said it before but there my friends. Huh. let’s continue.

 

Once we were out of there the police arrived, at that point, the group split up into there respected little gangs, I stayed with Adora per Glimmers request, as a reason for such a large scale attack. The others understood. The police came and questioned us about what was going on, the news was there. They never got Hordak, they probably never will.

 

It took a bit but eventually, everyone was back at our apartment, Catra, Scorpia, Bow, Glimmer, Adora, everyone. It was a bit crowded but none of us cared, we needed explanations, but we also needed to cool down. In the end, Scorpia and I made some dinner whilst everyone else talked and Bow looked for a movie. Everyone fell asleep before the movie ended.

 

None of us have really talked about much. I learned that Adora grew up with the Hord and that Catra and her knew each other, But Adora doesn't remember much and Catra thought that she was just ignoring her. They've worked some things out.

 

I… I guess that’s the end. We are all safe. I can focus on school again. It was fun while it lasted and I got to meet some amazing people because of it. My friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiz done. I hope Y'all liked the thing and stuff. yeah... bye.


End file.
